The Mistake
by Gi wo mite sezaru wa ya n
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke wakes up in the morning....In the same bed! What have happened the night before? Read and find out!
1. Part one

**The mistake.**  
  
**_Part one._**  
  
**NARUTOS BEDROOM**  
  
Snores could be hear from miles away. It was seven in the morning and Naruto was still in his bed, in dreamland.  
  
**"Oooo... my dirty laundry is so sexy..."** could be hear from under the sheets.  
  
**"Mmmm... Chicken ramen... Pork ramen... Miso ramen... Sasuke ramen... huh? Wha...?"** was another voice coming from the sheets bunch.  
  
**"Huh? Where am I?"** asked the first voice.  
  
**"Who are you? And what are you doing on top of me?"** asked the second voice.  
  
**"Naruto?"**  
  
**"Yeah? Who the fuck are you?"** Naruto said and started to move under the white sheets.  
  
**"You're such a dobe!"** came a respond.  
  
**"Sasuke? Don't call me dobe you bastard!"** Naruto yelled.  
  
**"Well, don't call me bastard, idiot."** Sasuke said and smirked. No, you couldn't really see that, you just knew it.  
  
**"Sometimes you're such a jackass"** Naruto sighed.  
  
**"This conversation isn't leading anywhere...want to go get some breakfast?"** Sasuke suggested.  
  
**"Yeah! I'm so hungry! Can you buy me some ramen?"** Naruto cheered.  
  
**"Yeah, you wish!"** Sasuke said and jumped out off the bed.  
  
He went and took his blue boxers that lied beside Narutos boxers with snoopy on them. Wait a minute... why was both of them but naked?  
  
**IN THE WATER COUNTRY**  
  
You could hear a faint scream coming from two boys, one with blond hair and one with dark, that were 16 years old and were living in the Fire country. ( Maybe a little much information from a scream.)  
  
**NARUTOS KITCHEN**  
  
**"So, what do you want to eat?"** Naruto said and looked like what happened in the bedroom a minute ago didn't accure.  
  
**"Chicken wire..."** Sasuke said and looked thoughtful.  
  
**"What? You CAN'T eat a chicken wire"** Naruto explained very dumbly to his friend.  
  
**"I know that dobe, I just got a flashback from yesterday..."** Sasuke snapped back.  
  
**"TELL ME! Please?"** Naruto said with puppy eyes.  
  
**"I remember you and me... holding hands and running from... chickens."  
**  
**"Huh?"  
**  
**"And one of my socks got stuck in the chicken wire..."** Sasuke continued to explain.  
  
**"Oh... So what do you want to eat for breakfast?"**  
  
**"Got any rice balls?"**  
  
**"Nope, you can choose anything from chicken ramen to Sasu... MISO RAMEN!"** Naruto said and turned around.  
  
**"I got to take a piss."** Naruto said and started to run to the toilet.  
  
**_End part one_**

**Foamy:** All done!!!

**Foolproof:** Yeah...or something like it... that was fun...I think...

**Foamy:** Yeah... whatever...So what are we going to do now?

**Foolproof:** I dunno...  
  
**Foamy:** Over and out!!!!  
  
**Foolproof:** Peace bro!!!


	2. Part two

_The mistake._  
  
**Part two.**  
  
**STILL IN NARUTOS KITCHEN**  
  
Okay, Naruto was still in the bathroom and Sasuke had some weird flashbacks from yesterday.  
  
**FLASHBACK #1**  
  
Red, blue, green and purple light were everywhere. People around him was laughing and a glass with some sort of liquid in it stood on a table in front of him. It hade tasted weird but he soon became addicted to it. Naruto was walking towards him and sat down on a chair beside him.  
  
**"Hi bastard, wass'up?"**Naruto said and took a sip from his own glass with the same sort of liquid that he was drinking.  
  
**"Get lost."** Sasuke responded.  
  
**"Aww... you're no fun!"** Naruto whined and dragged Sasuke out on the dance floor.  
  
**BACK TO REALITY**  
  
**"Sasuke? Would you please wake up?!"** Naruto yelled and shook the other boy.  
  
**"Huh?"** was Sasukes intelligent answer.  
  
**"You have been spaced out for quite a while..."  
**  
**"Were we at a party yesterday?"** Sasuke asked.  
  
**"Let me check my calendar..."** Naruto said and jumped happily over to his calendar.  
  
After a lot of huming and mhming Naruto finally found was he was looking for.  
  
**"AHA!!! Yeah we were, at Kibas house...so what?"** Naruto said and looked dumbly at Sasuke.  
  
**"Yeah... Naruto, there's something you need to know... about last night, and why we can't remember what happened."** Sasuke said.  
  
**"Soooo, what did happened?"**  
  
**"We were drunk"**  
  
**"We were? Cool..."** Naruto said and started to cook his ramen.  
  
Sasuke, who was starting to lose his temper, smacked the blond boy with his fist on the back of his head.  
  
**"Ouch!!! Why did you do that for Sasuke- bastard!!!"** Naruto yelled and held his fist up threatening in to the air.  
  
**"Because you're an idiot."**  
  
**"Ohhh, I see...Wait a minute..."** Naruto started but was soon cut of by Sasuke.  
  
**"Just shut up for a minute, if we went to that party yesterday, and got drunk, how will we know what happened? What if you...? What if I...? What if WE...?"**  
  
**"What if I what? What if you what? What if we what?"** Naruto asked, even though t was obvious what Sasuke was talking about, but we all know Naruto, don't we?  
  
**"Just forget it, we got to find Kiba!"** Sasuke said and was heading for the door.  
  
**"NO! WAIT! My ramen isn't ready yet!"**  
  
**AT KIBAS HOUSE**  
  
Sasuke knocked at the wooden door and waited for someone to open it, obviously.  
  
Kiba opened the door and greeted them with a simple 'hello'.  
  
**"Yeah, Kiba, we ere wondering about something... what did really happened yesterday?"** Sasuke said.  
  
**"Well, you guy was totally out of it and left earlier together."** Kiba explained.  
  
They didn't have anymore time to discuss it, because Sasuke had fainted, with his head Narutos lap.  
  
**End of part two**  
  
**Foamy:** I'm tried...  
  
**Foolproof:** Wheee... this is soooo fun!!!  
  
**Foamy:** Well, one review said that we should quit writing this fic...but do you think we would listen...nope...and we apologies for the lack of humor in this part... We just don't find this funny...at all...  
  
**Foolproof:** And we don't own Naruto...obviously...  
  
**Foamy**: See you soon, over and out!  
  
**Foolproof:** Peace bro! 


	3. Part three

_The mistake._  
  
**Part three.**  
  
**AT KIBAS HOUSE**  
  
**"Sasuke?"** Naruto said and slapped the still unconscious boy in his arms.  
  
**"Kiba? Can you get me a glass of ice cold water so that I can pour it over Sasuke"** Naruto said with a fox smile on his face.  
  
**"NO! DON'T!"** Sasuke yelled and jumped up standing in defense stance.  
  
**"Take it easy man, we don't want to hurt you"** Kiba said with a grin.  
  
**"Sasuke is a sissy boy!"** Naruto said laughing.  
  
**"Shut up drop out!"** Sasuke yelled back.  
  
**"Hey, hey, hey! Weren't you friends last night? What's with the mood changes man?"** Kiba said totally confused.  
  
**"Huh?"** the arguing boys said.  
  
**"Yeah, don't you remember? You were dancing and hugging each other, then you left with Neji..."** Kiba explained.  
  
Kiba looked at Sasuke, who laid unconscious on the floor, again.  
  
**"What happened to him?"** Kiba asked.  
  
**"Well, he fainted when you said hugging each other"** Naruto said and smiled.  
  
**FLASHBACK #2  
**  
Naruto and Sasuke was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. They received a few weird glances but they didn't care. They danced pretty close to each other because it was many other dancing as well. After a while of dancing Sasuke saw someone heading towards them. The person in question had dark long hair and white eyes. Yes, it was Neji, a very angry looking Neji.  
  
Neji started to dance beside Naruto, witch was looking kind of funny since Neji never dance, at all.  
  
**"Hi Neji, wass'up?"** Naruto asked happily.  
  
**"I'm fine, Naruto...you?"** Neji said and smiled.  
  
_' Well, that's weird... Why are Neji smiling?'_ Sasuke thought but decided that he didn't want to know.  
  
**"I'm GREAT!"** Naruto said and turned around to face Neji.  
  
They were talking for a quite a while but Sasuke didn't hear anything.  
  
When Naruto turned back to Sasuke he lost his balance and fell, but Sasuke, who was pretty used to this held out his arms to catch the blond.  
  
Naruto, who panicked when he fell, placed his hands around Sasukes neck.  
  
Right then the DJ said: **"And now... a slow dance..."**  
  
Naruto looked up, smiling.  
  
**"Shall we?"** he said.  
  
**"Why not?"** Sasuke answered and saw Neji do a moonwalk off the dance floor.  
  
**BACK TO REALITY**  
  
Sasuke felt something cold and funny smelling making it's way from his face to his neck and hair.  
  
**"WOAAAA"** Sasuke yelled and felt that something was on his belly.  
  
**"Hehe... I thought you'd never wake up."** Naruto said.  
  
**"Why are you on top of me?"** Sasuke asked confused.  
  
**"I poured some coke over you so you'd wake up!"** Naruto said **"And it worked!"** he cried happily.  
  
**"But now I smell like coke, idiot!"**  
  
**"I know, you taste like it to!"**  
  
**"WHAT?"**  
  
**"Nothing..."** Naruto said and looked away.  
  
**"Why are you still on top of me?"**  
  
**"I like it, just like yesterday..."** Naruto said and smiled like there was no tomorrow.  
  
**"WHAT? You remember?"** Sasuke yelled.  
  
**"So, are we going to talk to Neji?"** Naruto said and got off of Sasukes belly.  
  
**"Neji? Yeah, we should probably do that... Wait! Where's my forehead protector?"** Sasuke asked and placed his hand on his forehead.  
  
**"I took it off... I didn't want to get coke on it."** Naruto explained.  
  
**"But where is it?"** Sasuke asked  
  
**"Here is it, come and get it!"** Naruto said and started to run.  
  
**End Part Three**  
  
**Foamy:** Did you really think that this one would be fun??  
  
**Foolproof:** Yeah...NO, of course not...  
  
**Foamy:** Sasuke is kind of lame, but imagine yourself in the same situation.  
  
**Foolproof:** It's our fanfic so we decide who's gonna be lame and who's not.

**Foamy:** Yeah, or something like it...thanks for the reviews!

**Foolproof: **And don't forget to review this time either!  
  
**Foamy:** Over and out!  
  
**Foolproof:** Peace bro!


	4. Part four

_The mistake._

**Part four.**

**NEJIS PLACE**

Knock, knock, knock.

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the Huuyga resident, Naruto was all wet after Sasuke had tried to drown him in a bird bath, it didn't work.

**"Can't he open the door already?"** Naruto complained and wrapped his arms around himself to get some warmth.

**"It's your own fault you know."** Sasuke said with absolutely no emotion in his voice, but you could see that his eyes were laughing. That usually pissed Naruto off but he didn't want to take a swim in the bird bath again.

Sasuke was starting to get restless and started to bang at the door.

**"Sasuke stop! You're breaking the door..."** Naruto said and rang the doorbell.

**"Oh... he has one of those"** Sasuke said **"Why didn't you noticed that earlier, dobe?"**

**"Don't call me dobe, bastard!"** Naruto yelled back.

**"What?"** Said another voice that joined the conversation. Not that you actually could call it a conversation, but anyway...

**"Hi Neji!"** Naruto greeted friendly and Sasuke just grunted.

**"What's sooo important that you had to wake me up?"** Neji asked and yawned.

**"It's 12 o'clock"** Sasuke stated a-matter-of-factly.

**"And your point is?"** Naruto and Neji asked.

**"Well, what do you guys want? I still got a bad headache from yesterday..."** Neji said and sat down on a chair.

**"Huh?"** was what came out off Sasukes mouth.

**" Headache?"** Naruto said and tilted his head to the side.

**"DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER IT!!!"** Neji yelled and brought his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forth humming ' I'm not crazy' over and over.

**"Neji? Are you alright?"** Naruto asked with worries in his voice.

**"Isn't he normal now?"** Sasuke asked and looked a little confused.

**"Don't be an asshole, you bastard!"** Naruto said and began to rub Nejis back to comfort him.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!!! Go away and live your 'happily ever after life"** Neji yelled between sobs.

**_BOOM!_** Was a the noise you could hear from the chair that Sasuke landed on when he fainted, AGAIN!!!

**"There must be something seriously wrong with him."** Naruto said to a very shocked Neji.

**"What's with you guys? Yesterday you broke my heart and pride, and now you break my chair?"** Neji said still sobbing.

**"Yeah, I know..."** Naruto said and smiled.

**End Part Four**

**Foamy:** I didn't want to write today, I'm tooo tired... hehehe, I'm gonna hypnotise Foolproof now!!!

**Foolproof:** Thank you for the reviews, WE WANT MORE!!!

**Foamy:** Over and out, signed sincerely your lord and master Foamy!

**Foolproof:** Peace bro!


	5. Part five

_The mistake_

**Part five**

**AT NEJIS PLACE**  
  
Sasuke woke up lying on a sofa. He looked around in the clean room. **"Oh, we at Nejis.."** he thought.  
  
**"Look!! Sasuke is awake!"** Naruto said to Neji and pointed at the dark haired boy.  
  
**"Oh he is? Well....get out then!"** an irritated Neji said and sighed. **"Go back to Las Vegas!"** Neji opened the door.  
  
**"Las Vegas, how the hell did we go to Las Vegas and back here in just a few hours?"** asked Sasuke and tried to stand up.

**"You don't remember? Kakashi transported us yesterday...I don't even know why I actually care just get out!"** Neji said on the verge of tears.

**"Okay, see you later Neji-koi!"** Naruto said and jumped happily out the door while Sasuke and Neji stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

**"Bye Hyuuga"** Sasuke said and followed his overjoyed friend.

**ON THE WAY TO KAKASHI**

Naruto still bounced up and down and grinned like an idiot while Sasuke walked beside him pretending that he didn't know him. Suddenly Naruto turned around with a horrified expression on his face and tackled Sasuke to the ground. They landed behind a bush and now Naruto was laying on top of a very confused Sasuke looking through the bushes.

**"What wa-"**Sasuke was cut of by a hand that covered his mouth. Naruto looked at Sasuke and put his index finger in front of his own mouth in a sign to be quiet. Naruto leaned closer and was only a few centimeters from Sasuke now. Sasuke blushed slightly but Naruto didn't noticed.

**" Konohamaru and his friends are coming and I promised to play ninjas with them."** Naruto whispered and Sasuke gave him a funny look.

**"Why would a ninja play ninja?"** Sasuke asked and was becoming more aware off the position they were in. _' Kind of nice actually... WHAT? What's wrong with me?'_ Sasuke thought and decided that he should probably just lay still so that nothing, he didn't want to happen, would happen.

**"We must find our leader!"** Konohamaru said and ran in the direction of Narutos apartment. Naruto let out a breath that he had been holding in.

**"That was close"** He said and got off Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes._ ' Why did it end?'_ Sasuke thought and smacked himself on the forehead. _' Bad thoughts get out of there!'_ He thought and continued to bang his head with his palm.

**" Sasuke? Are you okay?"** Naruto started, little uncertain what to say, there wasn't many times that Sasuke hit himself in the head repeatedly.

**" SASUKE-KUN?"** someone screamed. The voice was high and pitchy.

The two boy turned around to see who had called for Sasuke and to their misfortune was Sasukes fan club with Sakura and Ino in the front line.

**" Naruto?"** Sasuke said with a horrified look on his face.

**"Yeah?"** Naruto said and had the same look as Sasuke.

**"RUN!"** Sasuke screamed and took Narutos hand and started to run in the opposite direction of the fan girls.

**" SASUUUUKE-KUN PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME!"**

**" SASUKE- KUN I LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS FOUR!"**

**" SASUKE- KUN DON'T RUN!"**

**" IT'S NARUTOS FAULT"**

Sasuke and Naruto ran for their life in the direction of Kakashis house.

**AN HOUR LATER**

After an hour of running they finally lost all of the girls. They laid now panting under a cherry blossom tree.

**" Where pant were we pant going anyway?"** Naruto asked and rolled to the side.

**"To Kakashi"** Sasuke answered and stood up.

Naruto did the same and they started walking to Kakashis house that was just around the corner.

They knocked the big door and Kakashi opened...**in just his underwear!**

**End Part Five**

**Foamy:** We're done!

**Foolproof:** Please review!

**Foamy:** Over and out!

**Foolproof:** Peace out!


	6. Part six

**Foamy:** We don't got anything to blame why we are so late with this chapter...we'll get back to that!!!

**Foolproof:** Whatever she said...

_The mistake_

**Part six**

After an hour of running they finally lost all of the girls. They laid now panting under a cherry blossom tree.

**"Where pant were we pant going anyway?"** Naruto asked and rolled to the side.

**"To Kakashi"** Sasuke answered and stood up.

Naruto did the same and they started walking to Kakashis house that was just around the corner.

They knocked the big door and Kakashi opened...in just his underwear!

The two boys blushed a little at the sight and then felt too embarrassed to look at Kakashi and found the ground very fascinating.

Kakashi yawned and scratched his well toned torso and looked at his students with a smile, or at least you saw the mask forming a smile.

**"Hi, we're not having training today..."** Kakashi said and started to look like he was waking up.

**"Yeah, we know that, we were just wondering...do you know what happened last night?"** Sasuke asked** " Could you put something on, it's one o'clock!"**

**"And your point is?"**

**"Made..."** Sasuke said and sighed. Was everybody sleeping the day away except him? He looked over at Naruto. _' He lookes really cute when he blushes' _Sasuke thought and a soft smile formed on his lips. _' I didn't think that...I REALLY DIDN'T'_ Sasuke thought and started to bang his head into the wall.

**"WOAH??? Sasuke what are you doing??? You're gonna wake..."** Kakashi stopped himself from finishing and started blushing.

**"Wake who? You got company?"** Naruto said and tried to look inside the apartment.

**"Yes, why shouldn't I have?"** Kakashi said, feeling a little offended.

**"Hahaha, no, seriously YOU got company?"** Naruto said and laughed.

Naruto pushed the angry jounin aside and entered the apartment. He entered the bedroom and looked at the bed only to find a women with long brown hair laying on it. The women turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto grinned a little.

**"So...What's Iruka doing in your bed Kakashi?"** Naruto asked and heard a thud. He looked on the floor and saw that Sasuke, surprisingly enough, had fainted again.

**"He's checking if you can get a back problem if you sleep in it."** Kakashi said and looked down on Sasuke.** "Should we do something?"** he asked.

**"You can poke him with a stick if you want to."** Naruto said and went to the kitchen.

**"YAY!!!"** Kakashi yelled and took a stick from God knows where and started to poke the fainted boy with it.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

**"I wonder if Kakashi got any ramen"** Naruto said aloud and started to open all the drawers and all the cabinets. When he didn't find anything he satt down at the table and looked out in space.

**"Naruto, why have you opened all the drawers and cabinets?"** Kakashi asked when he came into the kitchen.

**"It wasn't me..."** Naruto said and looked frightened. **"I see dead people..."**

**"In you're dreams?"**

**"No...EVERYWHERE!!!"** Naruto yelled and started to run in circles. Kakashi sighen and hit him on the head.

**"That's the last time you're seeing the sixth sence."** Kakashi said and crossed his arms. Sasuke entered the kitchen with a funny look on his face.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"OH MY GOD!!! SEE I WAS RIGHT!!! HE DOESN'T KNOW HE'S DEAD!!!"** Naruto yelled and started running again. Sasuke sighed and hit Naruto hard on the head.

**"So...now when you're finally awake...How's the happy couple?"** Kakashi said and grinned like crazy.

**"Happy couple?"** Sasuke said and fainted again.

**End Part Six**

**Foamy:** I wrote this on like...um...let's see...twenty minutes....

**Foolproof:** You're crazy...

**Foamy:** Yup.....And it may contain spelling mistakes...

**Foolproof:** please review!


	7. Part seven

**Foolproof:** well, how about update the mistake?

**Foamy:** groan okay...--;;;;

**Foolproof:** Whee!!!

_The mistake_

**Part seven**

STILL AT KAKASHI

**"Hehehe, you shouldn't say something like that to Sasuke...he's a little bit sensitive about the subject..."** Naruto said and sat down on the floor beside Sasuke.

**"I could have guessed that..."** Kakashi said and rolled his eyes.

**" SASUKE YOU BASTARD WAKE UP BEFORE I...um...Kakashi? do you have a coke?"**

**"No, only sake"**

**" YOU DON'T DARE SPILL ANY SAKE ON ME!!!"** Sasuke screamed and hit Naruto on the head.

**" Kakashi? What have happened to Iruka anyway? He isn't moving..."** Naruto said and looked into the bedroom.

**" Kakashi....Do you bonk dead peoples?"** Sasuke asked and starred at his sensei. Kakashi looked at Iruka and jumped up on the bed and kicked him.

**" WTF ARE YOU DOING KAKASHI!!!"** Iruka screamed.

**"Nah, he seam pretty much alive"**

**"THAT WAS YOU?!"** Iruka yelled and brought his hand to his mouth.

**"I take that as a yes..."** Kakashi finallt said when nobody answered.**"Why can't you say something?"**

**"Um...anyway, We don't remember anything about yesterday and we wondered if you could..."** Sasuke began and Kakashi got that aha-look.

**"You wondered if you could do it again....yes it can work...if we don't go to the same place...."** Kakashi said and raised his hand to his chin in a I'm-so-deep-in-thought look.

**"No, that's wasn-"**

**"Okay, I'll see you in town in one hour!!!"** Kakashi said happily and puched them outside **"Bye bye then!"**

**"What's he on?"** Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke.

**"I have no idea......."**

****

**AT A STREET IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

Naruto and Sasuke decided to just walk around to kill some time. Naruto had begged Sasuke to buy him some ramen but failed. After a while of walking they came to a meadow. Naruto looked up to the sky and saw the clouds forming to something.

**"Sasuke?"** Naruto said a little uncertain.

**"Hn?"** Sasuke answered.

**"What the fuck is that?"** Naruto said and pointed at the clouds that had formed them self to a lion. Sasuke looked dumbly at Naruto.

**"It's clouds, idiot, first time you see them?"**

**"SIMBA!"** The big cloudy lion said which made Sasuke drop his jaw.

**"No, I'm Naruto...Na-ru-to!"** Naruto corrected.

**"um...Okay? Narutosimba...you have to return to the circle of...stuff"** the big lion said.

**"Wait a minute, who are you?"**

**"I'm Mu-shu-fasa..."**

**" Oh...okay?"**Naruto said and looked confused.

**"Narutosimba, you must return to the circle of stuff!"**

**"Take it easy we're gonna go back to Las Vegas...STOP NAGGING!!!"** Naruto yelled. By this time Sasukes jaw layed on the ground.

**"But what are we suppose to do?"** Naruto asked and looked at the sky.

**"You have to follow the stars from above..."** Mu-shu-fasa or whatever his name was said.

**"I don't understand.."**

**" Of course you don't, I'm talking in riddles...Later when you do get it you'll go ' Oh, that's what he meant...stars from above."**

**"I still don't understand..."** Naruto said.

**"I got to go....this is CNN..."**

**"WAIT!!! Mu-shu-fasa!!!"**

**"C...N...N..."**and with that Mu-shu-fasa was gone and the sky went back to normal.

(**Foamy:** yes, this is completly taken, with some changes, from Kung Pow....cause it totally rocks!!! **XD**)

**"Um...Sasuke maybe we should be get going now...."** Naruto said and looked at Sasuke. **"Sasuke?"**

Yes, Sasuke had fainted...again....

**AT KAKASHIS PLACE...AGAIN**

**"We are ready to go Kakashi! Sasuke has fainted but who cares?"** Naruto said and looked at Kakashi and Iruka who was standing at the door. Kakashi looked down at the not so conscious Sasuke.

**"Okay, Naruto grab Sasukes ass and hold onto me...I'm transporting us to Los Angeles!"** Kakashi said with a dramatic pose.

**"Grab his what???? We're heading for Las Vegas...NOT Los Angeles..."**

**"Okay okay, grab his hand or whatever...."** So Naruto grabed Sasukes ass and then they were off to Las Vegas.

**End Part Seven**

**Foamy:** yup, that sucked....and it have some spelling mistakes....

**Foolproof:** please review!

**Foamy:** Over and out!


	8. Part eight

**Foamy:** foolproof is gonna do this chapter by her self...I have to study...TT  
  
Foolproof: On with the fic!  
  
_The mistake  
_  
Part Eight

**AT KAKASHIS PLACE...AGAIN**

"We are ready to go Kakashi! Sasuke has fainted but who cares?" Naruto said and looked at Kakashi and Iruka who was standing at the door. Kakashi looked down at the not so conscious Sasuke.

"Okay, Naruto grab Sasukes ass and hold onto me...I'm transporting us to Los Angeles!" Kakashi said with a dramatic pose.

"Grab his what???? We're heading for Las Vegas...NOT Los Angeles..."

"Okay okay, grab his hand or whatever...." So Naruto grabed Sasukes ass and then they were off to Las Vegas.

**LAS KETCHUP**  
  
They arrived in the middle of a street. Sasuke woke up when Naruto started to drag him of the highway. Kakashi was gone and Naruto looked confused.  
  
**"What is it dobe?"** Sasuke asked.  
  
**"It feels like deja-vu...We have been here before..."** Naruto said and looked around.  
  
**"No kidding"** Sasuke was getting restles. **"So where should we go?"**  
  
**"I dunno. WAIT! can you hear the music?"** Naruto asked and started to kick his right feet to the left and then his left foot to the right.  
  
**"No, and what the hell are you doing?"** Sasuke said bringing his hand up to rest at his hip.  
  
**"Cancan, can you dance the cancan, can you dance the cancan, can you dance the cancan"** Naruto started singing and doing the matching kickdance.  
  
**"No I CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T!"** Sasuke yelled and did the same moves as Naruto.  
  
**"Yes you CAN CANCAN!"** Naruto said before Sasukes fist came flying in to his face.  
  
**"And I think that a little someone is PMS-ing"** Naruto said from the ground holding is bleeding and proabably broken nose. Sasuke sighed and helped Naruto on his feet.  
  
**"Where did the music come from anyway?"** Sasuke said trying to find the music sourse.  
  
**"From the jukebox in that café maybe?"** Naruto said and pointed at a smal bulding with a huge sign on it that said_ '´the cancan caf'._  
  
**"Lets go!"** Sasuke said and started to run across the street. The next thing was a blur. He remembered something red, wheels that screamed, and two lights comming againsthim. He remembered waking up in the middle of the streets with Naruto haning over him.  
  
**"Sasuke can you hear me? Sasuke caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan yoooooooou heeeeeeaaaar meeeeeeeee? Caaaaaaaaaaaan yooooooooooooou speeeeeeaaaaaaaaaak waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail?"**  
  
**"Huh?"**  
  
**"Oh good you're awake, lets go!"** Naruto said **"He's waiting!"**  
  
**"Who is waiting?"** Sasuke asked, confused as he was.  
  
**"Whe duke! You must eat supper with him tonight or else he will kill Christian!"** Naruto said and oppened the door to the café.  
  
**"WHAT?!"**  
  
**"What what?"** Naruto asked and looked at Sasuke.  
  
**"What duke? And who the hell is Christian?"** Sasuke said waving his arms.  
  
**"What?"**  
  
**"What do you mean by 'what'?"** The older boy asked.  
  
**"What?"** Naruto said confused.  
  
**"Nevermind"** Sasuke said and took the uppertunity to look around in the cancan café. It looked like a normal café exept the cancan posters and the gigantic speakers that played the cancan music.  
  
**"How are my sweet little birds today?"** A fat man came walking towards them and held out his arms. He then gave them a big bear hug.  
  
**"Do we know you?"** Sasuke asked.  
  
**"You little brat! Always joking!"** The huge man said and messed in Sasukes hair due. Naruto started to laguh.  
  
**"This isn't funny! Naruto stop it!"** Sasuke yelled, he was getting pissed of.  
  
**"Honey moon already over?"** The really fat man asked. Sasuke started to feel dizzy he grabed the nearest thing to hold on to so that he wouldn't fal to the ground and faint again. The nearest thing just happened to be the fat mans belly. It was a huge beerbelly. When Sasuke finally oppened his eyes he wasn't so dizzy anymore.  
  
**"Did it kick?"** Naruto asked from the floor.  
  
**"Did what kick?"** the owner of the belly that Sasuke held on to asked.  
  
**"The baby!"** Naruto said between his laughs.  
  
**End Part Eight**  
  
**Foamy:**...Um...well...please review...and if you didn't understand what happened...I didn't either...Over and out!  
  
**Foolproof:** HEY!!! I'm tired...just let me sleep...I'm working to much...need...sleep....Zzzzzzz


End file.
